Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for accomplishing a register recall from a subscriber unit of a radio system providing a wireless local loop (WLL) and further relates to a subscriber network element for transmitting telecommunications signals between the subscriber units and the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN),
The invention also relates to a WLL system, that is, a radio system providing a wireless local loop, in which system the subscriber units are connected by a radio connection via base stations and a subscriber network element the PSTN.
Subscribers of the WLL system should have access to a register recall and subscriber facilities required thereby in the same way as the subscribers of a normal wired network. Also in the case of a loop dialling telephone, the restrictions for use should also be similar to those for subscribers of a wired network, that is, of the subscriber facilities requiring a recall only trace is operative.